White Hair, Bloody Eyes
by Schizo and Proud of It
Summary: Harry changed after the fiasco in the CoS. Now he's spreading his wings and his influence. When a small Albino muggleborn steps into his life, his world will change even more drastically. Powerful!Dark!Independent!Political!Harry


**A/N: **I own only OC and plot. Everything else is J. K. R's. Deal with it. XP Kaira has been grounded and is too stubborn to let me write her chapters for **Apprenticed to Evil** I'm sorry that it's been paused.

R&R THOUGH!!!

***1* **

Harry closed the compartment door behind him swiftly, leaning against it with a sigh. He looked over at the man who occupied the place, and was pleased to see that he was asleep. He looked at the mans trunk, read the name, and decided that it was the new DADA teacher. _Hopefully_, he thought cynically, _this one will be better then the last two. One possessed by the Dark Lord; the other a complete narcissistic, egotistical, bumbling buffoon._ He sat down after putting up his truck, rubbing his temples tenderly as his headache began.

Harry Potter had changed since the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. He started rebelling, in his own way. He grew out his hair, until it reached his shoulders. It now lay flat with slight curls at the end, bringing out his pixie looks and slim face. He'd also gotten his eyes fixed, tired of the threat of loosing his glasses in a fight. That was how Dudley and his little gang often caught him. He'd also snuck into the Wizarding World, befriending the goblins easily enough. He smiled softly at the memory.

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

Harry kept his hood up and his head bowed as he darted through the rain and up the steps of Gringotts Bank, shaking his long hair out like a dog. He blinked his eyes and read the poem on the door appreciatively, before nodding to the hidden guard-goblins, able to see them under their spells now that his eyes were fixed.

They looked shocked, lowering their giant battle-axes minutely in surprise; the boy beamed at them before going inside the bank. He looked around quickly, uncertain of where to go first. He thought he recognized one of them, but wasn't sure until he got closer. Instantly he brightened, beaming.

"Griphook!" He called, darting over swiftly. The goblin spun around, shocked; several goblins near him froze as well, all of them staring at the boy. He paused in front of the short goblin, still smiling warmly. "How are you, Griphook?" He asked warmly; Griphook stared at him for a few seconds, before answering warily.

"I'm fine, Mr. Potter," he settled with. "How is it that you remembered me? Most wizards don't care to know our names, let alone be able to tell which one of us is which." Harry blinked at him, slightly confused, tilting his head to the side.

"You took me down to my vault in my first year, why shouldn't I remember you? And other wizards _should_ be able to recognize and know who their entrusting their valuables with. I'm not saying that they should think you're going to steal it," he added absently. "It's just common sense, really. Just because you're not human doesn't mean you're any less magical. And besides, you're a powerful race to be reckoned with." He cocked his head to the side cutely, and stared down at the goblin curiously. He stared back, shocked and honored that this boy-wizard would hold the goblin race in such respect.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the goblin finally murmured; Harry shook his head.

"Please, call me Harry." He smiled ruefully. "Mr. Potter reminds me of my father, and I'm frankly tired of being compared to that bullying excuse of a wizard." The goblins were startled by this, but all those listening were beginning to expect that _this_ wizard would always manage to surprise them in some way.

"Harry," Griphook amended, baring his teeth in what Harry took as a smile. "What can I help you with today?" The twelve-year-old smiled cheerfully.

"Well, I'd like a catalogue of all I own, and I'd like to know of any inheritances that have come my way. Oh, and, if you don't mind, I'd like to learn more about what you do here?" He finished uncertainly. "Not any secrets to the craft, or anything, but just about goblin culture and banking and such. Do you mind?" He asked worriedly. Griphook 'smiled' at him again and lead him to a back room, where he was told to put three drops of blood on a strange blue parchment.

The results were surprising, which, of course, is an understatement.

_**Name: Harrison James Potter **_

_**Unknown Animagus, Unknown Creature Inheritance Via Both Parents **_

_**Mother: Lillian Rose Evans nee Potter (deceased)**_

_**Golden Eagle Animagus, Human**_

_**Father: James Tyler Potter (deceased)**_

_**Stag Animagus, Quarter Vampire, Quarter Drow, Half Human**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Osiris Black (Falsely Imprisoned)**_

_**Grim Animagus, Half Veela**_

_**Godmother: Narcissa Siren Black nee Malfoy**_

_**White Tiger Animagus, Full Veela**_

_**Secondary Godfather: Remus John Lupin**_

_**Werewolf**_

_**Secondary Godmother: Esperella De La Cruce**_

_**Fox Animagus, Half Drow, Half Undine**_

_**Total Monetary Value**__**: **_

_**6.9 billion Galleons, 7.3 million Sickles, 2.1 million in Muggle Currency**_

_**Properties**__**: **_

_**Potter Family Home, Italy**_

_**Number Twelve Grimwald Place, London **_

_**713 Woolsburry Way, Scotland**_

_**Moonys' Hide-Away, Scotland**_

_**The Marauders Place, Russia**_

_**Lillys Grove, France**_

_**Potter Mansion, France**_

_**Gangway House, America**_

_**Freedom Grove, Unknown Location**_

_**Get-Away Place, Unknown Location**_

_**Secrets Kept, Unknown Location**_

_**Companies Owned:**_

_**Zonkos Joke Shop, 55%**_

_**Honeydukes, 75%**_

_**Quality Quidditch Supplies, 95%**_

_**The Leaky Cauldron, 35%**_

_**The Three Broomsticks, 45%**_

_**The Hogs Head, 80%**_

_**Mystics Magical Monsters, 100%**_

_**Hide-Away For Homeless Nonhumans, 100%**_

_**Titles:**_

_**Head of Most Ancient and Prideful House of Potter**_

_**Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Temporary)**_

_**Head to Most Ancient and Sly House of Slytherin**_

_**Head to Most Ancient and Compassionate House of Hufflepuff**_

_**Head to Most Ancient and Devious House of Ravenclaw**_

_**Head to Most Ancient and Brave House of Gryffindor**_

_**Co-Heir to Most Ancient and Dark House of Malfoy**_

_**Co-Heir to Most Ancient and Graceful House of Longbottom**_

_**Male Heir to Most Ancient and Mystical House of Lovegood**_

_**Heir of Azkaban Fortress, Via Secondary Godmother**_

Harry had just stared dumbly at the paper for all of five minutes, before he'd sat back, taken a deep breath, and met Griphooks' wide eyes seriously.

"I'll need your advice on how to carry on about with all this," he said calmly, with utmost seriousness. "I am trusting you with these private matters, Griphook," he continued quietly, his green eyes all but glowing.

"I am trusting that you'll keep these things to yourself, or at least among your superiors only. I have gained knowledge that I lacked before this meeting, and have been given a rather shocking amount of power in one sitting. I am going to need your help on these matters because, quiet frankly, I know absolutely nothing about the Wizarding World and how a wizard of my stature is supposed to act. I will not become some snooty-nosed arse-wipe who doesn't consider someone's feelings or ideas just because they're different," he murmured softly, still focused on the young goblins eyes.

"I shall greatly appreciate all the advice you and other goblins and creatures can give me because, frankly? The Wizarding World needs some un-perverted minds that know what is going wrong and have no unjustified prejudice. Will you help me?" The goblin stared at him, before standing and holding up a finger for Harry to wait. He left the room swiftly through a back door, returning seconds later with an incredibly old, powerful goblin with eyes far more piercing then Albus Dumbledore's could ever be.

"Harry, this is King Gnarlclaw. Your Majesty, this is Harry Potter." Harry stood with surprising grace and bowed to the ancient goblin, earning a sharp, considering look from those blue eyes.

"Your Majesty," Harry murmured respectfully; Gnarlclaw gestured to the chair Harry had been sitting in.

"Sit down, young wizard. There's no need for such formalities. If what young Griphook has told me is, indeed, fact, then you and I are nearly at the same levels of nobility. One noble need not bow to another." Harry sat down silently, and then shrugged.

"With all due respect, King Gnarlclaw, I give the correct courtesies to those who I deem worthy of them." His bright green eyes met bright blue calmly. "I give respect where it is not only due, but earned, Your Majesty." The goblin king stared at him, assessing, for a while, then nodded sagely.

"What is it that you need young wizard?" He finally growled.

_**:ENDFLASHBACK:**_

Harry and Griphook had taken turns explaining what Harry requested. It took four hours until they had worked out an agreement. Harry was now the goblin kings' personal wizard advisor, protected by the goblin nation.

Smiling at the thought, he fiddled with the platinum ring on his middle right finger that signified his position. It had a large onyx stone on it, surrounded by rubies. It was protected by the kings very own magic, which meant that no creature or human could attack him without risking the wrath of the goblin armies, which were the only reason Grindlewald was ever defeated, _not_ because of Dumbledore.

The compartment door opened, making him stiffen, green eyes sharpening and focusing. A small girl stepped in, her thick whiter-then-snow hair shining in the sunlight coming through the window. She peered up at him with cherry-red eyes, shyly peeking over her glasses. She looked nervous.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," she murmured in a soft, gentle voice. "But can I sit here? No one else wants me to sit with them." She suddenly looked sad. "I think my eyes scare them." Harry nodded to her and helped her put her trunk away. They sat across from each other silently as the train started.

"My name's Harry Potter," Harry offered carefully. The albino girl smiled softly at him.

"My name is Jewel Rose." They shook hands, Harry wondering at how soft and fragile the little girl looked. Suddenly snatched up by a fierce protectiveness, Harry did not let go of her hand, meeting her red eyes seriously with his green.

"No matter what happens, Jewel, you can come to me. No. Matter. What. Okay?" The little girl nodded, before squeezing Harry's hand and moving to sit next to him. They sat there the rest of the ride, holding hands in companionable silence, ignoring Ron and Hermione when they came looking for Harry. Ron sneered at Jewel and glowered at Harry, who looked remarkably like a girl now.

"Oi, have you two bints seen Harry Potter about?" He demanded rudely, making Harry's eyes narrow. Jewel tightened her grip on his hand gently.

"No," she answered in her soft, gentle way, her red eyes staring at them intensely. Ron flinched slightly and sneered at them.

"Probably not. Probably just a couple of Slimy Slytherins, anyway." He dragged a surprisingly silent Hermione out of the room before Harry could react. Jewel just looked up at him silently until he calmed down and managed a slight smile down at her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I don't think I want to be in Gryffindor, Harry," she said softly, still holding his eyes. Harry nodded understandingly. He'd begun to see that the hat had been right. He wished he'd been sorted into Slytherin once he'd realized that Gryffindor was not the place for him.

"I know what you mean, Jewely," he replied, gaining a soft smile in answer to his nickname. It was as they smiled at each other that the cold and dread settled in, making their breaths fog.

The Dementors had arrived.


End file.
